destinos en una sola vision
by alice cullen y jasper hale
Summary: alice era una persona que era llamada fenomeno por su familia pero con la ayuda de un amigo se convierte en algo mas importante en este recorrido se encuentra con amigos, un amor, enemigos y una nueva familia.. mal summary
1. el siquiatrico

Cap. 1 el siquiátrico.

No paso mucho después de que a mi madre se le ocurrió internarme en un hospital siquiátrico y todo porque no me creía que yo veo cosas que van a pasar, ella creía que estaba loca.

Bueno cambiando de tema mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon pero me dicen solo Alice y ahora yo vivo en el hospital siquiátrico y aun sigo viendo esas imágenes en mi cabeza y no entiendo porque, pero de lo que yo estoy segura es que yo no estoy para nada loca.

Doctor Antonio: Bueno días Alice como amaneciste.  
Alice: Bien pero estaría mejor en mi casa (enojada).  
Doctor Antonio: Alice no te pongas dura ya sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada aunque quisiera ayudarte yo no soy quien te metió aquí.  
Alice: ya se, ya se. (Con una sonrisa)-El doctor Antonio y yo somos muy amigos desde que mi madre me interno aquí, nos hicimos amigos, ya que él es el que me ha ayudado en todo-sabe doctor Antonio yo lo quiero mucho desde que lo conocí le tuve mucho cariño usted es como mi hermano mayor que nunca tuve o hasta llego a parecer mi padre.  
Doctor Antonio: (con una sonrisa) Hay Alice yo también te quiero mucho pero ya sabes que opino de que me digas Doctor Antonio.  
Alice: ups. Se me olvido perdón Tonny- al doctor Antonio no le gustaba que le dijera así, le gustaba que le dijera Tonny ya tanto cariño le tenía que le empeze a decir así.  
Tonny y yo seguimos hablando hasta que oímos que alguien entro al hospital, Tonny fue a haber quien era, yo quería saber quién era y me quede escuchando todo.  
Tonny: buenos días señor que necesitaba?  
---------: Buenos días vengo a ver a una de las internadas.  
Tonny: Ok. Pero a que internada quería ver?  
---------: vengo a ver a la paciente Marie Alice Brandon.  
Tonny: mmmm... disculpe cual es su nombre?  
--------: O si lo siento mi nombre es James.  
Tonny: Ok. Bueno señor James déjeme decirle a la paciente para que venga.-en ese momento me espante mucho xq yo no conozco a ese tal James, no creo q sea amigo de mi mama xq yo los conozco a todos, sirvientes no creo xq mi mama parece q se olvido de mi-.  
Alice: Tonny yo no qiero ir para empezar nisiqiera lo conozco  
Tonny: pero yo no puedo hacer nada mi trabajo es ayudar a los pacientes y a las personas que los vengan a visitar-en ese momento me enoje mucho xq yo no qeria verlo y esperaba a q Tonny me pudiera ayudar pero veo q no pudo.  
Alice:-.- está bien. – salimos de mi habitación para ir a días señor  
James: Hola Alice estaba ansioso x conocerte tu mamá me conto muchas cosas de ti.-ahora resulta q sii es amiigo de mii mama-  
Alice: Hola señor  
James: x favor Alice no me gusta q me digan señor me hacen sentirme viejo (riendo) llámame solo James.  
Alice: OK. Se…. James-en ese momento no estaba muii convencida de creerle no sabía que hacer le seguía hablando como si fuera alguien a qien conozco desde hace mucho o le digo q no lo conozco q se fuera y q no me volviera a buscar. Decidí seguirle la corriente.-  
James: me invitas a pasar a tu cuarto para poder platicar o qieres q sigamos aqi?  
Alice: no claro q no pase a mi cuarto  
Tonny: Sigame x aqiii –llegamos asta mi cuarto primero entro james y cuando iva a entra io Tonny me detuvo-Alice si el señor James t llega a hacer algo o t empiezas a sentir comoda no olvides en gritar y iio vendre corriendo a ayudarte ok?  
Alice: ok. No t preocupes Tonny yo sé cuidarme sola- estaba muy confundida en ese momento xq Tonny me decía eso a caso Tonny conocía a James y no me lo había dicho? Tenia muchas preguntas x aserle a Tonny pero será asta después q se valla James, espero q se valla pronto.- bueno y que quieres saber de mi?  
James: todo de ti quiero llegar a ser muy buen amigo tuyo me dejas?  
Alice: -me puse más nerviosa cuando me pregunto si lo iba a dejar ser my amigo asi q decidir cambiar de ese tema- bueno dime q preguntas quieres q conteste?  
James: mmm.. bueno para empesar xq t metieron aqi?  
Alice-le dire o no le dire- mmm.. bueno mi mama me metió aqi xq dice q estoy loca  
James:pero xq dice eso?  
Alice: bueno no se si deba contarte esto-estaba un poco triste xq me recordó cuando mi mamá me metió aqi-.  
James: Alice tu puedes confiar en mi no dire nada.  
Alice: bueno-empeze a recordar todo-todo empezó cuando estaba en mi casa mi mama salió a hacer unas compras me quede en mi casa con mi hermana y Jesica la sirvienta, estábamos desayunando y me empezó a doler la cabeza crei q era normal asi que fui a la cocina x una aspirina, llego mi mama y nos saludo mi hermana se fue a su cuarto y yo le dije a mi mama que me dolia mucho la cabeza y ella me dijo q no me preocupara q solo tenia una jaqeca y me despreocupe y me fui a mi cuarto me puse a oir música cuando de repente empeze a ver unas imágenes en mi cabeza y empeze a gritar namas empeze a ver a mi mama q llego corriendo y me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en mi cama acostada y mi mama me dijo q me había desmayado y yo le dije q vi unas imágenes en mi cabeza y me dijo q me lo imagine o q lo alucine mientras estaba desmayada.  
James: y cuantas veces has visto esas imágenes en tu cabeza?  
Alice: mientras estaba con mi mama solo 4 veces y aun las sigo viendo  
James: oh. Mira la hora q es será mejor q me valla otro dia te puedo venir a visitar?  
Alice: como qieras.  
James: (con una cara de felicidad) gracias adiós nos vemos luego.  
Alice: denada bae nos vemos-no se xq me sentía feliz de haberme desaogado con alguien además de Tonny oh ya me había olvidad x completo de Tonny ahora era hora de aclarar todas mis dudas con el- Tonnyy!!!  
Tonny: mande Alice necesitas algo?  
Alice: si necesito hacerte unas preguntas sobre James.-cuando dije el nombre de James Tonny se empezó a poner como nervioso- Tonny estas bien?-pregunte x q se me iso extraño q se alla puesto asi-.  
Tonny: si claro estoy bien y bueno q qieres saber?-lo dijo mientras entraba a mi cuarto si a si se puede decir y se sento en la silla q estaba al lado mio-.  
Alice: bueno para empezar qiero saber xq me dijist todo eso?  
Tonny: q cosas?  
Alice ya sabes las q me dijist cuando james entro a mi habitación y cuando iva a entra yo me dijist q si james me hacia algo gritara.  
Tonny: aa eso lo q pasa esq no confio en el-cada vez se ponía mas nervioso y aun no entendía porque-.  
Alice: aaa pero no lo conoces como no puedes decir q esa persona es mala si ni siqiera la conoces.  
Tonny: lose Alice pero lo q pasa esq la primera impresión me dijo eso x eso t lo decía.-lo q me dijo Tonny no me dejo muy convencida asi q mejor decidi dejarlo y después preguntarle otra vez-.  
Alice: mmm…bueno Tonny me podrías decir q hora es?  
Tonny: si claro son las 11:30  
Alice: ia es tarde será mejor q ya me vaya a dormir.  
Tonny: esta bien q descanses.  
Alice: tu también bae-en el momento q Tonny se iva alejando oi q se estaba riendo de algo, ya no supe mas porque me qede muy dormida-  
-al dia siguiente q me levante Tonny ya me había dejado my desayuno en la mesa de al lado-  
Alice: O genial –me lo comi todo tenía mucha hambre en ese entonces, después de acabármelo fui a agradecerle a Tonny x el desayuno pero cuando iva a llegar me di cuenta q no estaba solo.-  
Tonny: otra vez tu  
James: si otra vez yo pero no se xq t molestas Antonio xq desde q conoci a Alice no me puedo alejar de ella y me veras aqi todos los días asta q ya no me pueda aguantar la sed.  
Tonny: no permitiré q le hagas daño a nadie y mucho menos a Alice-hacerme daño a mi? Xq dicen eso? Otra vez estaba muy confundida pero la pregunta mas important q tenia era xq Tonny me dijo q no conocía a james cuando si lo conoce xq no creo q Tonny le hable a si a cualquier persona y mucho menos a una persona q nunca ha visto... decidí salir ya y saludarlos.-


	2. laverdad y un nuevo amor

Alice: buenos días Tonny y el señor James  
Tonny: buenos días Alice-nada más me vio Tonny, volteo a ver a James y se puso muy nervioso-.  
James: Buenos días Alice pero acuérdate q no me gusta q me digas señor.  
Alice: A ok perdón James  
James: bueno ps. Vine a verte y a seguir platicando contigo.  
Alice: A ok bueno ¿si quiere pasamos a mi cuarto?  
James: claro vamos después de ti-dijo dándome la pasada-.  
Alice: Tonny ¿te molestaría si nos retiráramos?  
Tonny: no claro que no vayan yo después voy  
Alice: ok-llegamos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos en las sillas de siempre- bueno ps. Ya te conté todo de mí ¿que más t gustaría saber?  
James: no lo q pasa es que vine a llevarte con tu madre me pidió q viniera x ti-en ese momento me ilusione mucho pero quería saber xq no vino mi propia madre x mi-.  
Alice: Pero James ¿por que no vino mi madre x mi?  
James: lo q pasa es que tu madre tenía mucho trabajo y me pidió q viniera x ti ¿qieres irte ya o te quieres esperar otro rato más?-al saber q mi mama quería q volviera con ella así q luego luego empecé a hacer mi maleta-de acuerdo eso respondió mi pregunta, te espero afuera Alice-yo solo me limite a asentir-.  
En ese momento Tonny entro y me miro sorprendido y me dijo:  
Tonny: Alice ¿se podría saber q haces?  
Alice-lo mire entusiasmada- lo q pasa es que James vino a decirme q mi mama me quiere devuelta en la casa y James vino x mi para llevarme q bien verdad?  
Tonny:-Tonny abrió los ojos como platos-Alice tú no puedes ir con James te hará daño.  
Alice: Pero xq si él me prometió q me llevaría con mi mama ¿acaso no confías en mi?  
Tonny: ay Alice claro q confió en ti siempre lo haré en quien no confió es en James pero si tú dices q estarás bien está bien.  
Alice: muchas gracias-en ese momento me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza y empecé a ver unas imágenes de James riéndose y yo tirada en el piso cuando desperté iio estaba en mi cama y Tonny a mi lado-  
Tonny: Alice, Alice, ¿estás bien?  
Alice: si gracias x preguntar ya me siento mejor  
Tonny: uff. Q bien, bueno y ¿t vas a ir?  
Alice: si-en ese momento Tonny se puso triste- ay Tonny no t pongas así tu sabes q lo ago. Porque quiero ver a mi madre t prometo q t vendre a ver seguido  
Tonny: mm… ok pero ¿lo prometes?  
Alice: t lo prometo (con una sonrisa en la cara) bueno ya es muy tarde James me debe estar esperando  
Tonny: okey-me acerque a Tonny y lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, al momento en que lo abrace me estremecí nunca lo había abrazado ni nada y ahora q lo abrazo me doy cuenta q es demasiado frio casi parece q está muerto, ahí pero como se me ocurría yo y mi imaginación era imposible q él estuviera muerto si Tonny estuviera muerto no estaría aqi conmigo. Me reí de las estupideces q decía, Tonny me saco de todos mis pensamientos- ¿que tanto piensas Alice?  
Alice: jeje nada es solo q estas demasiado frio  
Tonny: bueno si soy friolento y con cualquier aire me pongo helado jeje, bueno vamos t están esperando  
Alice: ok –al momento en que llegamos a la puerta estaba esperando James y tenía una cara de que ya se quería ir así q mejor me apresure a despedirme de Tonny para no hacer esperar más a James- bueno creo q aqi es donde nos despedimos-dije con una cara de tristeza-  
Tonny: no Alice aqi no es la despedida xq tu me prometiste q ibas a venir a visitarme o ya se t olvido?  
Alice: no claro q no Tonny yo cumpliré mi promesa y te vendre a visitar muy seguido será como si no me he ido-dije mientras los 2 empezamos a reírnos-  
James: Alice apúrale vámonos tu mama a de estar desesperada  
Alice: OK bueno bae Tonny –me acerque a darle otro abrazo y le di un beso en la mejilla-  
Tonny: bae pequeña Alice  
Alice- no soy pequeña-le saque la lengua y el solo se rio y le di otro beso en la mejilla y luego me aleje de él, en ese momento me salieron unas lagrimas pues que era mi amigo y ya lo quería como familia, James me había dicho q se habían mudado a otra ciudad y por eso el vino x mi así q nos fuimos en camioneta, en el camino yo me quede bien dormida, al momento en que desperté estábamos en un estacionamiento de un lujoso hotel-. ¿Que hacemos aquí?  
James: lo que pasa es que tenemos q descansar y nos quedaremos aqi un par de días para luego seguir con el viaje.  
Alice: ok –entramos al hotel y el recepcionista nos atendió luego luego-  
Recepcionista: buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarles?  
James: buenos días queremos dos habitaciones x favor  
Recepcionista: ok las quiere ¿en la sección de fumadores o no fumadores?  
James: en la de no fumadores x favor, ¿me puede incluir las comidas, almuerzos y cenas x favor?  
Recepcionista: claro q si ¿x cuantas noches van a ocupar el hotel?  
James: x 2 noches, ¿cuánto va a ser?  
Recepcionista: van a hacer $1200 pesos ¿va a pagar con efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?  
James: efectivo  
Recepcionista: ok, tome sus cuartos son la 234 y 235 espero q se la pasen bien cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla.  
James y Alice: gracias- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo y nos reímos, el recepcionista llamo a una persona de servicio para que subiera nuestras maletas a cada cuarto yo me metí en el 234 y James en el 235.  
Alice: James gracias x todo  
James: Alice no tienes nada que agradecerme yo todo esto lo ago. x q tu madre me lo pidió bueno basta de charla a dormir ok. Bae q duermas bien  
Alice: gracias tu también duerme bien.- cuando se iba a ir a su cuarto James oí donde se iba riendo, acaso dije algo chistoso?, bueno no importa tenía mucho sueño y me fui a dormir, toda la noche tuve sueños extraños trataban de q James me había mentido, de q algo me iva a pasar pero no sabía q iva a pasar así q mejor me levante y era ya las 9 de la mañana me metí a bañar me puse una blusa blanca con un chaleco de mezclilla y un pantalón de mezclilla (.com/image/alice%) en cuanto termine de arreglarme alguien toco la puerta, la abrí y era James-buenos días James  
James: buenos días Alice, vine para decirte q nos tenemos q ir hoy así q arreglas tus cosas y en cuanto estés lista nos vamos.  
Alice: mm… ok pero ¿xq nos vamos antes de lo planeado?  
James: a lo q pasa es que tu mama llamo y está desesperada x verte.  
Alice: ok- estaba muí feliz de q mi mama ya me quisiera ver, arregle mi ropa lo más rápido q pude y sal luego luego.- estoy listas James  
James: ok vámonos.- emprendimos el camino y en 3 horas llegamos a una ciudad llamada Washington, recorrimos toda la ciudad y a las orillas de la ciudad había una abaña muy linda- ya llegamos.  
Alice: ¿aqi es donde vive mi madre?  
James: no pero antes de ir con ella t quería enseñar algo  
Alice: ok-entramos era una hermosa casa todo estaba amueblado- bueno q hermosa cabaña y q me querías enseñar- en cuanto voltee a ver a James le estaba echando llave a la casa y me miraba con una cara extraña- James ¿q te pasa?  
James: nada solo q ya no me puedo aguantar esto t tengo q confesar algo  
Alice: ¿q cosa?  
James: lo q pasa es que io soy diferente a ti  
Alice: si lo eres hombre jeje  
James: Alice no es eso déjame terminar-apenas iba a hablar entonces. Me callo- lo q pasa es que tu y yo somos diferentes xq yo no soy una persona como tú, yo…. yo soy un vampiro- cuando dijo eso no lo podía creer- y no me puedo aguantar el olor de tu sangre- en ese momento no podía decir nada estaba atemorizada, entonces se lanzo sobre mí y me mordió estaba tomando mi sangre cuando de repente alguien lo ataco, no pude ver qien era xq estaba al borde de desmayarme, de repente cerré los ojos, un dolor inmenso paso x todo mi cuerpo cuando paso desperté, entonces vi quien me había defendido era Tonny-  
Alice: Tonny q haces aqi?  
Tonny: -suspiro- lo q pasa Alice es que también yo soy un vampiro y puedo percibir las malas intenciones ese es mi don y percibí q James t quería atacar así q los seguí, lo siento Alice yo no quería pero tú te estabas muriendo y t tuve q convertir en vampiro  
Alice: ha ¿y q pasó con James?  
Tonny: escapo, pero no hablemos mas y vallamos a cazar xq me imagino q debes de tener un montón de sed.  
Alice: pero cazar ¿no será mejor q vallamos a comer algo?  
Tonny: jeje no Alice lo q pasa es que nosotros los vampiros no comemos sino cazamos pero iio no soy de los vampiros normales xq yo como sangre de animales- y así me fue explicando todo esto de ser vampiro y todo sobre q iio tenía un don y ese era ver el futuro terminamos de cazar- Alice me gustaría pedirte q t fueras a vivir conmigo mientras t acostumbras a esto después puedes hacer todo lo q tú quieras ¿q dices?  
Alice: claro me encantaría- en ese momento me di cuenta q yo ya tenía una familia de verdad y esa familia era Tonny-.

Cap. 4 el verdadero amor en una sola visión

Paso 1 año después de q me convertí en vampiro e iba todo muy bien me la eh pasado con ganas, mis ojos ya no son rojo carmesí si no que mis ojos se quedaron con un toque entre dorado y miel, mi don es ver el futuro, de vez en cuando veía una que otra cosa sobre el futuro pero hubo una visión q me intereso mucho –  
Alice:- estaba cazando junto con Tonny cuando de repente me llego una visión, Tonny, me miro-  
Tonny: Alice ¿q vez?  
Alice: veo un encuentro, entre yo y un hombre, de tez blanca como la de nosotros, rizos de color rubio.-en ese momento cuando le vi la cara me enamore completamente de él, se volvió mi mundo, pero no dije nada xq no quería q Tonny me empezara a fastidiar-.  
Tonny: ¿y dónde? ¿Y cuando se encontraran?  
Alice: mm…-dije entrándome más en visión no quería dejar de ver a el encontraremos en un bar que esta a las afueras de esta ciudad y nos encontraremos dentro de 2 semanas si no es que el muchacho se adelante.-esperaba que fuera así y poderlo ver cuanto antes-.  
Tonny: ¿y no puedes ver como se llama el muchacho?  
Alice: mm… no –dije saliendo de mi trance.  
Tonny: no te preocupes estoy seguro q prontos sabrás como se llama el muchacho- me dijo guiñándome el ojo sabia q si no fuera vampira ya me hubiera sonrojado, así q lo único q pude hacer en ese momento fue asentir con mi cabeza y dedicarle una sonrisa tímida, el se rio –ay Alice nunca cambiaras jeje…

2 semanas después

Estuve esperando este día con ansias cada día revisaba el futuro para ver si el muchacho pero no cambio para nada de opinión así que me resigne y empecé a esperar durante mucho tiempo este día, de vez en cuando Tonny se preocupaba por que me metía en un trance para ver el futuro y saber a q horas llegaría la hora en el reloj del bar decía q eran las 7 de la tarde, Salí de mi trance y me di cuenta q eran las cinco me sorprendí xq el tiempo se me paso volando-.  
Alice: o dios mío  
Tonny: ¿q pasa Alice? - me pregunto preocupado-  
Alice: es solo q el muchacho llega a las 7 y son las 5 y me tengo q arreglar  
Tonny: ay Alice nunca cambiaras- me dijo sonriéndome yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y luego le saque la lengua-.  
Me fui a mi cuarto y empecé a buscar algo q estuviera bien para la ocasión, me puse una blusa beige con unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos con amarillo eran las 6 así que fui con Tonny.  
Alice: Tonny ya me voy nos vemos al rato bae.  
Tonny: bae Alice ten cuidado.  
emprendí mi camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad y llegue al bar en q nos íbamos a encontrar estaba más ansiosa q nada, entre y me senté en una silla q estaba a vista de la entrada, ya eran las 7 y me estaba desesperando xq no llegaba apenas iva a levantarme para irme cuando de repente lo vi entrar, era hermoso, sus ojos color rojo carmesí, su tez blanca, sus cabellos rubios, su hermosa cara, todo en el era perfecto, estaba segura de que él fuera el hombre perfecto para mi, bueno no hombre sino vampiro perfecto, espere a q se sentara para pararme y presentarme, en cuanto se sentó me pare y me dirigí hacia él.  
Alice: buenas tardes, me hiciste esperar demasiado.  
………: lo siento mucho señorita.-dijo besándome la mano hay era tan caballeroso cada minuto que pasaba junto a él me enamoraba más de él.  
Alice: mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon- le dije sonriendo-  
………: mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Jasper Withlock Hale es un placer  
Alice: el placer es mío, una pregunta t importaría si saliéramos le tengo q contar algo.  
Jasper: claro seria un placer-me dijo dándome el brazo para escoltarme hasta la salida, cuando salimos, lo lleve al bosque para contarle todo.  
Alice: bueno lo traje aqi para contarle q yo sé q usted es un vampiro y lo sé xq io también soy un vampiro a mi me convirtieron hace aproximadamente un año…  
**JASPER POV**

Iba directo al norte cuando pase por un bar hacia las afueras de la ciudad cuando me detuve pude sentir una fuerza que me atraía hacia ese bar así q me metí al bar para ver q me esperaba ahí, me metí al bar y no pude ver nada así que me senté en una de las sillas, cuando de repente una hermosa muchacha se acerco a mí, era hermosa, definitivamente me enamore de ella, quería gritarle lo mucho q me enamore de ella pero eso no sería apropiado y a lo mejor ella no sentía lo mismo q yo.  
…….: buenas tardes me hiciste esperar demasiado.-no entendía en q la había hecho esperar pues nos acabábamos de conocernos así que por cortesía me disculpe-.  
Jasper: lo siento mucho señorita- agarre su mano y le di un beso su piel era demasiado cálida.  
………..: mi nombre es Marie Alice Brandon –Alice, era el nombre más hermoso q había oído en toda mi vida, así q io también me presente.  
Jasper: mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Jasper Withlock Hale es un placer- ella me dedico una sonrisa y io se la devolví era perfecta en todos los sentimos ciento como si ella estuviera en todo lo q necesito-  
Alice: el placer es mío, una pregunta t importaría si saliéramos le tengo q contar algo.  
Jasper: claro seria un placer-le di mi brazo para escoltarla hacia la salida me moría de ganas de saber q era lo q me quería decir pero más me moría de ganas de decirle lo mucho que la quiero, salimos y me llevo hacia un bosque no muy lejano del bar me pare frente a ella y espere a q dijera algo-.  
Alice: bueno lo traje aqi para contarle que yo sé q usted es un vampiro y lo sé xq io también soy un vampiro a mi me convirtieron hace aproximadamente un año –era tan hermosa aun no podía creer q ese ser tan hermoso como Alice podía ser un monstruo como yo, digo corrección ella no es un monstruo es un ángel q bajo del cielo, se veía muy atenta esperando q io dijera algo así q pregunte lo primero q se me ocurrió-  
Jasper: ok pero xq tus ojos no son como los míos si no q tienen un toque de dorado con miel?  
Alice: a lo q pasa es que soy un vampiro pero soy diferente a ti  
Jasper: ¿cómo? – me desespere al saber q era diferente a mi no entendía nada ¿y si por esa diferencia no quería estar conmigo?, no hice conclusiones así q la deje terminar de hablar-  
Alice: haber como t explico…. bueno mira tú te alimentas de la sangre de humanos ¿no?  
Jasper: mm… si-me sentía más confundido todavía no se suponía q ella también se alimentaba de la sangre de humanos- ¿tú también no?  
Alice: mm… no lo q pasa es que io me alimento de la sangre de animales eso es lo q me hace diferente por eso es q io los tengo de este color-dijo señalando sus hermosos ojos-  
Jasper: ¿y como hiciste para sobrevivir sin tener q beber sangre humana?  
Alice: lo q pasa es que todo esto lo hice con ayuda de Tonny – ¿Tonny? ¿Qien era Tonny?, tal vez era su novio, Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos- creo que te quedaste con la duda de qien es Tonny- me sorprendí ¿cómo había sabido eso? ¿acaso me leyó la mente?- bueno Tonny es un gran amigo, es como mi hermano mayor o incluso hasta llega a hacer como mi papa- suspire de alivio al saber que Alice no tenía novio- si quieres un día de esto te lo presento-  
Jasper: claro seria un placer –seguimos hablando de como se había convertido ella y de cómo me convirtieron a mi hasta q Alice saco otro tema-  
Alice: hay otra cosa q t tengo q decir pero eso t lo diré cuando estemos con Tonny para q el t lo expliqué bien –sentía unos celos x Tonny por que hablaba demasiado de él y yo no lo soportaba. 


End file.
